Teddy Lupin is in Trouble
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Abigail Thomas has been in love with Teddy for some time. Two problems though, one Teddy doesn't know and two he has a girlfriend. Will she get him? Or will she be without the man she loves forever? Song: Lie by Taylor Swift Rated T for language.


My name is Abigail Lorena Thomas. I am 20 years old and head over heels in love with my best friend, but if you ever asked me that I'd lie. Teddy and I have been friends since I can remember. We hit it off right away, it didn't matter that I was a girl. I could climb a tree faster than any boy and I played Quidditch too. I was just one of the guys. Teddy and I also have a lot in common. His parents died in the war and so did my dad. My mom died when I was four. We were both orphans adopted by the perfect parents. He to the Potter's and me to Thomas'. I love my parents. They are the only one's I ever remember being there. It sometimes sucks that I don't look like them, but I am still their daughter.

Teddy and I are best friends, we are more close than we are with Darcy, Eden, Braden, and Martin. It's always been the Teddy and Abby show. But after graduation it became the Abby show. Teddy got a girlfriend. I was left out in the cold. All alone. I was hurt. Crushed. Devastated.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

For Teddy's seventeenth birthday his parents got him a car. I love his car, it's a used Range Rover, but it's an amazing car. The Potter's used to have one when we were little, but as we got bigger and the family grew they decided to get a minivan. Right now I found myself next to him in the car smiling. "What?" he asks looking over at me.

"Nothing." I say with a smile.

"Abigail Thomas smiling for no apparent reason? What's his name?" Teddy pokes.

"What are you talking about?" I ask looking at him my head against the head rest which I have put a cushioning charm on.

"You don't smile unless you have a reason to."

"So maybe I have a reason to."

"What's. His. Name." Teddy asks slowly. Damn him. "That smile, I mean it's obvious you love him."

Think Abigail think! "You don't know him." I lie with ease which makes my insides turn.

"I don't know him? Hmmm so he's someone from work then?"

"No." I say quickly. I work with a lot of older guys. Gross.

"Not from work. Alright, yeah that'd be awkward. So it's someone you met out and about?"

"Um, yes."

"Um, yes?"

Change the subject! My head is screaming "What about you Teddy? Will you ever fall in love?"

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

Teddy snorts and runs a nervous hand through his sandy blonde hair. His natural color, he only wears it around me. "Yeah right. I will never fall in love. To dangerous." I couldn't help it I burst into a fit of laughter. "Go ahead and laugh, but it's true. Better safe than sorry."

I shook my head "Oh Ted, it's better to have loved than to never love at all."

He rolled his eyes "Stop throwing poetic verses at me you psycho poet."

This time I rolled my eyes looking at him "Ha ha." I put on a fake smile to hide the hurt of it all. He really had no idea how I felt about him.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Sitting in my flat later I took my scrapbook out and decided to work on it. This was the one dedicated to my friends. Everyone's page was done except Teddy's his was taking me a long time. I decided to make his by hand instead of using my wand. I looked at the page and smiled. Smiling back at me was Teddy, gorgeous, fabulous, free-spirited Teddy. I picked up a piece of emerald green scrapbook paper and trimmed it so it fit on the page. His favorite color is green, he wears it all the time. Not his hair though, that's either blue or his natural color.

I looked at the picture that I was putting on and smiled. His eyes are so beautiful, they're soft and brown. Just like his father, I've seen several pictures of Remus and Teddy looks just like him. I looked at the next picture and began laughing. "Only Brad." I sighed. The picture looked like something out of a magazine. Teddy and I stood back to back, both with their arms crossed over their chests. On the back was a small note 'Teddy and Abby, their latest argument. Glad I had my camera.' I had to shake my head at this and placed it on the page.

The last picture I added was of graduation. Teddy was hugging me. I was wrapped in his arms and smiling at him with all the love in the world. "I love you." I said to the picture and kissed it. Weird yes, but I don't care. Placing it on the page I closed the book. "But Ted, if anyone ever asked me that. I'd lie."

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

Two days later she found herself at a party with her friends. Teddy was sitting in a corner drinking a butterbeer and looking as handsome as ever. Darcy was off somewhere snogging Arty, Eden was off with Braden and Marty was snogging Catherine Weasley. She's Arty's sister who is the same age as Victorie, who is her cousin. I swear there are way to many Weasley kids. Hard to keep them all straight. I walked over to where Teddy was sitting "Hey there."

"Hey Abs." he smiled looking at me. "Enjoying the party?"

"Eh as much as I can. What about you?"

"Yea---" but he was cut off by a blonde girl swooping over and straddling his lap and kissing him.

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

I was stunned. Why did she always show up when I was talking to him?! I cleared my throat and watched as she turned around smiling at me. "Oh hey Abigail."

'Oh hey Abigail' I mimicked in my head "Hello Victorie." I said polietly. "Well Teddy, looks like you've got your hands full. I'll talk to you later." got up and walked over to Braden and Martin.

"Hey Abby." Martin smiled draping an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Abs." Braden smiled.

"Hey guys. Where are Darcy and Eden?"

"Darcy is snogging Arty in a corner somewhere and Eden is on the dance floor." Braden told me.

I sighed and nodded "I think I'm going to go home. I don't feel to good."

"Yeah, we saw what the blonde bimbo did." Marty said.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Abs it's not that hard. I mean we're not that thick." Braden rolled his eyes "We know you like Teddy."

"What?!" I exclaimed "I do not like Teddy." I was getting really good at this lying stuff.

"Yes you do." the boys said.

"I do not. I'm leaving." and I did.

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

Two weeks after the party I found out that Teddy and Victorie broke up. I danced around the flat so excited. Luckily my roommates were at work. Teddy had flooed and told me and asked me to meet him for lunch. It was my day off which meant I could spend the morning getting all dolled up. To someone who didn't know me would think I was insane! But, this was Teddy. So instead of putting my hair in a ponytail I curled my hair in soft curls. I did my make-up, and wore a dress I had never worn before in my life. At 11:30 I apparated to the Leaky and walked inside. Teddy was sitting at a table drinking a fire whiskey. I walked over to the table "Hitting it a little early aren't we?"

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow "Sorry?"

"Ted, this is..."

He cut me off "Sorry, do I know you?"

The wanker was drunk! "It's me you idiot! Abby!"

He blinked looking me up and down "Abs? Holy shit you look like a girl."

Wow, only took him 14 years to realize this "Ted I've been a girl for twenty years. Not changing now."

"Yeah, but I mean you look, wow!" he was staring at my dress. Ok, so maybe it was a bit low cut. But hey, go shopping with Eden Wood and I'm lucky she didn't talk me into a short denim skirt and go-go boots.

"Thanks. Now why are you drinking at 11:30 in the morning?" I asked sitting at the table.

"Just sounded good. Now why are you all dressed up? Is it for that guy?" he asked me.

'That guy' everyone still asked me who that was. He was sitting in front of me and no one knew it "No, I just felt like dressing up." I said with a shrug.

Teddy nodded "Thanks for meeting me for lunch."

"No porblem." I smiled.

For the next two hours I listend to him talk about how much he missed her, and how much he hated the French guy she had run away with and on, and on, and on. I was emotionally drained by the time I got home. I lay on my bed and fell right to sleep crying softly knowing that Theodore Lupin would never feel the same for me. I needed to push him from my mind.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

I haven't seen Teddy since that awful lunch five months ago. I miss him so much, but what can I do? He loves a girl who will never love him back. Last night Eden and Darcy asked me to lunch and I said yed needing a good girls day. We went to our favorite diner in downtown London, it was an amazing place.

Eden sat staring at me intently. "How are you holding up?"

I looked at her "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Darcy asked.

"I'm fine." I said getting annoyed "Look I am over him."

"Good." they said.

Oh if only that were true! After lunch I went shopping for some new clothes and ran straight into Teddy. "Abs!" he said in surprise.

"Um hi." I said meekly.

"Um, how are you?"

"Fine, you?" I asked.

"I'm uh I'm good. I just finished the academy."

I smiled, I couldn't help it "Ted that's great!"

He smiled too "Yeah, now I can catch the bad guys and keep people safe."

"I'm so proud of you."

He hugged me "I'm sorry that I've been such an awful friend." and then he kissed my cheek. I felt as though my body was on fire and it tingled. A good tingle though. "I'll see you later?"

I nodded "Of course."

He smiled and walked away. I acted like a complete dork jumping up and down squealing like a school girl. Eden, Darcy and I made a point of having lunch every Friday. Since seeing Teddy again I couldn't stop smiling. Eden noticed "Alright what's his name?"

I looked up dropping my fork with a clang "What?"

"What's his name?" she asked again laughing.

"I don't know what you mean." I said smiling into my water glass.

"You're in love!" Darcy smiled brightly.

"I am not." I stuttered.

"Oh you so are." my best friends said.

"Look, I am not in love with anyone." I said with a deep breath.

"This is about Teddy isn't it?" Eden asked taking my hand in hers from across the table.

"Pff no. Why would this be about Teddy?" I noticed my voice was like two octaves to high.

"Abs what's his favorite color? His eye color? Favorite band?" Darcy asked.

Like an idiot I responded quickly "Green, a most gorgeous shade of gray-blue, and his favorite band is the Weird Sisters."

Eden and Darcy exchanged looks "You love him."

"No, I can't," I shook my head "I don't," I blinked back the tears that had been built up for four years "I won't." I said firmly.

"Admit it you love him." Darcy said softly looking at me.

"I don't!" I hissed at her.

"Love." Eden said.

"Hate." I responded, far from the truth.

"Love."

"Hate."

"Love."

"Hate."

"Hate." Eden said.

"Love, damn-it can't you guys see that I love him!" Yeah I fell for the classic revealing your true feelings thing. "I Abigail Thomas am in love with my best friend!" the tears that had been built fell.

"Aww!" my friends said together moving around the table hugging me.

"I can't be in lobe with him. I want to be, but he doesn't feel the same." I sobbed. "I wish he knew that I love him." Darcy and Eden had moved back to their seats and Eden's jaw dropped looking behind me. Darcy was sitting her eyes the size of galleons. I looked at the two of them strangely and turned to see my best friend and love interest standing behind me. I wiped my tears away hoping my make-up was not smeared.

"You love me?" he said looking at me. His hair had gone from blue to sandy-blonde.

I nodded slowly "Yes." I said in a very small, soft voice.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked me looking deep into my eyes.

"I didn't know how." I said looking into his eyes that had changed to stormy blue.

He leaned down and whispered four little words into my word that made me shiver "I love you too." and with that he pulled me out of my seat and pressed me against him kissing my lips softly. It was the best kiss of my life.

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

My name is Abigail Lorena Thomas and I am head over heels in love with my best friend, and if you asked my if I love him I'd tell you yes.


End file.
